Rebecca's New Look
by RisenKefka
Summary: An "Emperor's New Clothes" style story in which Rebecca attempts to get a new haircut that will attract her darling Yugi. The problem is that her barber is Vivian Wong, who is looking for revenge! A darkly humorous fic based on fanart on Deviantart.


"Yugi is my darling!" Rebecca Hawkins taunted as she stuck her tongue out at her defeated opponent.

Vivian Wong still fumed at that memory. The sexy teenage Chinese idol and dueling sensation could not believe she lost a major tournament duel to some snot-nosed little brat with a superiorty complex who thought she could call dibs on an older male. The defeat had left Vivian angry and humiliated. _"If a child is better than me at dueling"_ she thought _"Then what chance do I ever have with hot shot duelist hunks like Yugi or Kaiba? What chance do I have of having any worth or self image at all?" _Tears of sadness and frustration welled up in Vivian's eyes as she started pouting about it again "That pint-sized little troll! How dare she do this to me! How dare she!?" Vivian stamped her foot on the ground and seethed with anger at the mere thought of Rebecca Hawkins. She could imagine the smug look on the little girls' freckled face. She could still hear her taunting words. That this little upstart could defeat and embarass the fine specimen of womanliness that was herself was driving her insane! Well, more insane than usual that is.

As the Chinese duelist growled and grumbled some more, one thought popped into her head: she HAD to get even. She had to settle the score: to show that twerp who she should not be messing with. "I WILL have my revenge, Rebecca!" Vivian said to herself under her breath "Mark my words, your victory was not the end of this! I will have the last laugh! Vivian Wong always gets her way!" Her volume got louder until she finished her rant with a haughty, high pitched laugh, earning her blank stares from everyone at the airport she was currently at. Vivian stopped upon noticing this, blushed, and grimaced sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that" the girl said as she went on her way, secretly thinking to herself "Damn you, Rebecca. I blame you for that too!"

As it so happened, Rebecca was visiting Yugi and his friends in Japan at the time Vivian had booked a flight there. Vivian tracked down the hotel Rebecca was staying at one morning. The clever Chinese girl crept down the hall and crouched right outside Rebecca's door, listening in for anything she might want to use as an opportunity to strike.

Inside her room, Rebecca was talking to herself. "Oh Teddy, I thought this time for sure darling Yugi would have come around to me." the child prodigy said "But he still seems to prefer hangin' with Tea. What's with my bad luck? Why me?" The name "Teddy" suggested that Rebecca was talking to her teddy bear, which made Vivian roll her eyes._ "So this little girl is a genius yet still naive and immature enough to talk to her stuffed toy? What a baby!" _Rebecca sighed "I know they're friends, and I like Tea too. But what does she have that I don't? I'm smarter than she is, a better duelist, and I'm prettier too!" From outside, Vivian gave a scoff at this. "Little four-eyed freckle face is nowhere near as pretty as I am, that's for sure." she chuckled. "True Tea has lovely eyes, but so do I!" complained the child from inside her room "A nice body? Nice legs? So do I! I'm very developed for my age!" Once more Vivian rolled her eyes _"Bitch, you don't even know what developed is!" _she thought, looking down at her own buxom figure with pride.

"Hair?" Rebecca than said "Oh...yeah, that might be it! Yugi might like girls who wear their hair shorter! You're brilliant, Teddy!" As soon as Vivian Wong heard this, she bolted up and took off down the halls as fast as her feet could take her. "Aha! Jackpot!" she sneered to herself "So little Beccers wants a haircut, does she? Well I'm about to give her a haircut that she's never going to forget...or live down!" And with that, Vivian gave another maniacal laugh.

Later that day, as Rebecca was walking down the streets of Domino City, she heard a voice call to her "Hey! Little girl with the twin pigtails! Don't you want better hair than that?" These words made the child prodigy freeze dead in her tracks. She turned to see a young woman wearing a gown, a bonett, and a veil around her face. A very strange get-up that Rebecca was not sure what to make of. At first she just went "Eeehhhuh?", but then the question registered in her mind again and she answered "Oh! Oh yes, I would love to have better hair! It's something I was thinking about just this morning! Are you a barber?" The young lady gave a laugh and replied "Only the finest travelling barber this side of Asia! I specialize in cutting hair to the absolute perfect short length. After I'm done, all my customers wear their hair like it just recently grew in." "I see" Rebecca said thoughtfully "And do people of the opposite sex find these hairstyles...attractive?" Again the woman laughed and responded "They find them beautiful, darling! Girls who get my treatment for their hair come out looking like the cutest, most loveliest girls in the world!"

As she heard these words, Rebecca's eyes grew wide with wonder and happiness "Ooooh thank you for being here, then! I need to have one of your haircuts so my hair can be short and stylish enough to impress my darling Yugi!" The barber sweatdropped at this but tried to compose herself "Uh, yes...and I'm sure he'll be most impressed with your hair once I've cut it." "Then do it!" Rebecca said demandingly "Right now!" "Sit down and I shall" said the woman in a low, throaty voice. Rebecca eagerly sat down and let the barber get behind her, waiting for the haircut that could change her life.

_"Oh my word, she doesn't suspect a thing!" _Vivian thought to herself _"For a child genius, this girl is really dumb! Well, time to get to work. Snip snip!" _And the vengeful Chinese woman started cutting away at Rebecca's hair, taking joy in every second of it. All the while, the child was completely oblivious.

"There, all done!" the fake barber said joyfully. "You look splendid! No, beyond splendid! You look like a young lady who should go out and show herself to the man of her dreams as soon as possible!" Vivian was aiming to play Rebecca like a fiddle here, and she succeeded. The girl was so excited and so taken by her words that she jumped out of her seat and rushed down the road, eager to show her "darling Yugi" her new look. "I will!" Rebecca called with a laugh as she ran off "Thanks so much! Bye!" Vivian waved goodbye as her little rival disappeared down the street. The moment she was out of sight, Vivian threw off her disguise and pumped her fist in happiness. "Success!" she cried "The brat's about to make a total fool of herself now!"

The Chinese idol was giggling with excitement as she rubbed her manicured hands together and said "Oh, I can't wait to see how this goes!" During the haircut, she had placed a bug on the back of Rebecca's neck. This bug would send a signal to Vivian's laptop computer, allowing her to actually see what happened when Rebecca found out she'd been had. Chuckling hysterically all the way, Vivian found somewhere to set up her laptop and watch the drama that was to unfold. Oh, this was going to be priceless!

Yugi and Tea were hanging out in an alleyway when Rebecca came rushing towards them, absolute glee and excitement all over her face. Tea was the first to turn around when she heard her approaching and the cry of "Oh darling Yugiiii!" At first Tea thought she'd be irritated, but one look at her wannabe love rival sent her toppling over on the ground, laughing out loud. She pointed a finger at Rebecca as she cackled breathlessly, but she couldn't keep the finger up for much longer since she was succumbing to hysterical laughter. "Check me out!" Rebecca said, not noticing Tea's reaction. Yugi whirled around, saw Rebecca, and freaked. "AAAAH!" the boy yelped. Rebecca Hawkins' hair was now super short, with one of her pigtails messed up and torn, and the other pigtail almost completely gone. There was even a bald spot near the back of the girls' head! She looked like something that had crawled out of a dumpster!

With a frightful expression, Yugi backed away from Rebecca, at a loss for words. Tea, meanwhile, was rolling on the floor laughing so hard she was choking. Her face went white as a sheet, and tears streamed down her cheeks as she laughed away. Rebecca paused, the smile on her face disappearing, replaced by a look of confusion and mild disappointment. "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice. Tea managed to choke out "We jus...hehehe...we just love your hair! Hahaha...smooth move, short stuff! PAhahahahahah!" Hearing these words from her biggest rival in love made Rebecca's cheeks burn with embarassment. "H-how do I look?" she asked, panicking. From hammerspace, Yugi produced a hand mirror and showed Rebecca her reflection. "EEEEEEEEEK! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back where she was watching, Vivian had been chortling to herself, her eyes watering and her firsts pressed against her mouth. She burst out laughing at Yugi's reaction, and by the time Rebecca had her own reaction, the woman was throwing a fit of hysterics. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" she chortled, holding her aching sides and stamping her little feet on the ground. She could not believe this little prank worked out as well as it did. Rebecca walked right into it, and now she was suffering the consequences. Tears of laughter gushed from Vivian's eyes as Rebecca continued to freak out over her unsavory new appearance. The child prodigy frantically ran around in a circle, hitting her head against a wall as she did. This made Vivian laugh even harder as she fell over and started rolling on the floor, laughing her Chinese butt off. She kicked her long legs around in the air and held a hand to her heart as she laughed and laughed, finding it harder to breathe as she did so. "Oh lord...oh dear me!" she breathed out between her sobs of laughter "I got her..hahaha...so good! That's what...hehheh..you get, you brat! Ahahahahahaho I can't stand it! BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Vivian Wong had gotten her revenge, and she couldn't be any happier.

As she continued her laughing fit, a discussion was going on between Yugi and Rebecca about what had happened and how Rebecca got this haircut. In the midst of it, Rebecca paused as a thought suddendly struck her like a lightning bolt. "I got conned." she realized "by..." The girl's face flushed with embarassment and anger as she screamed out "VIVIAN WONG!" This got Vivian laughing even harder, if that was even possible. Her gorgeous face was flushed red with so much laughter, and she slumped over on the floor, pounding her fist on it repeatedly as she laughed it up for all she was worth. At this point, she swore she would bust a gut! This was the funniest thing she'd ever seen: it was better than she had hoped for. Rebecca had been beaten and now she knew she had been beaten, and by whom! Just the thought of Rebecca's epic loss and her own successful revenge was making Vivian quite literally wet herself laughing, but seeing Rebecca's rage over finding out she'd been had sent the wily Chinese lady into laughing so hard, she was hyperventilating!

About an hour later, Yugi, Tea, and Rebecca found where Vivian was hiding. She was lying on the floor in a still position. Dried tears were on her cheeks and her skin was flushed. And she had a smile on her pretty little lips: a victorious smile. A smile that said "Ha ha. I win." "There you are, you Chinese tramp!" Rebecca snarled as she stomped over to her older nemesis "You thought you could make me look like THIS and get away with it? Nuh uh! It's revenge time!" Vivian did not respond at all. This troubled Rebecca, so she leaned down to hear if she was still breathing or not. Her mouth was closed: no sound came from her. Rebecca started to sweat and look fearful as she checked her pulse. Nothing.

Rebecca was stunned and silent for a moment before announcing "She's...dead. She literally died of laughter." Her face turned back to Vivian's smirking face "Died laughing at my expense." The harsh truth sank in for the child: Vivian Wong truly did get the last laugh on her.

This thought was what triggered Rebecca's biggest tantrum ever. "NOOOOOOO! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! NO NO NO NO!" the little girl shouted, red faced and crying with fury, steam practically coming out of her ears "SHE GOT HER REVENGE ON ME, AND NOW I CAN'T GET MY REVENGE ON HER! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Before long, Rebecca was writhing on the floor, kicking, screaming, and crying in anger and shame over this outcome. Yugi and Tea could only watch on, sweatdropping at the immaturity of their young friend.

And Vivian Wong was laughing in her grave.


End file.
